The metallic materials that compose electrical connectors in use today can be susceptible to oxidation and other types of corrosion, particularly in environments with poor air quality, harsh climates, or severe weather conditions. Such corrosion can lead to decreased electrical conductivity in the metals, diminished signal integrity in communications between the electrical contacts, and impaired performance of the connector's functions.